Smothered
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Gaara, a young boy, lonely and searching for someone to look at him as his friends did before he left Hidden in the Sand Village. Can thing really be the same now that he's the new kid in school?
1. Prologue

Smothered  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, why do you think that I'm writing this?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Gaara/Neji, Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka, Zabuza/Haku, Lee/Sakura  
  
Prologue  
  
Gaara walked up the steps of his new school, it was bothering him, it was his first day here at this place and no one was there.  
  
The bell rang, and Gaara knew he had become late. "Dammit," he swore rushing into the building.  
  
"Hold on there, young man." said a cold voice, "Who are you and where do you think your going?" the person asked.  
  
"My name is Gaara. Homeroom." he stated, glaring at the woman in front if him. She was working on his nerves. "May I go now? Or do you need something for that too?"  
  
"You must be the new student." she said, looking at his face closely. "Hurry up, Iruka and Kakashi-sensei's won't like it if you are too late for their class."  
  
Gaara began to walk again when the woman stopped him again. "What's this 'thing' on your back, boy?"  
  
"A gourd." he growled. Her hand was making it's way towards it, "Don't touch it."  
  
"Fine, fine. Get moving, Boy. You don't want to be later than you already are." she said shoving him towards the room he was going towards.  
  
The spikey red-head opened the door forcefully, "-zumaki Naruto?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Ah? Who are you, young man?" asked as taller man with silver hair and a mask covering everything but one of his eyes.  
  
"Great." Gaara cursed. "I'm stuck in here with babies. "They must not trust me anymore to stick me in here with a batch of rookies..."  
  
"What's your name?" the brown haired one tried.  
  
"It's Gaara." he growled. "I'm outta here." Gaara turned to leave when he felt a hand on his gourd. "Keep your hands off."  
  
"What's in it?" the silver haired man asked.  
  
"Stuff from the dessert, y'know sand?" he said shoving Kakashi away.  
  
"Looks like sweetheart here is already causing trouble." Zabuza said pulling Gaara towards one the empty desks by the windows. "Every one clear your desks away; I don't want any of you brats to bother him. Got it?"  
  
"Hai, Zabuza-sensei." the chimed.  
  
"What about you, Gaara?" Zabuza asked the boy, "Are you going to be a good boy, or do I need to send Haku in here to baby-sit?"  
  
"Go to hell." he spat.  
  
Zabuza slapped Gaara hard on the mouth, "You say that again, sweetie and I'll rip out the red in your hair." he growled. "Got it, Gaara?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Answer me, Gaara."  
  
"Fine." Gaara said distastefully. "Get out of here."  
  
Zabuza nodded and walked to the front of the classroom, "Make sure no one messes with Gaara. It could be trouble." he threatened, looking back up at Gaara who in-tern, grinned back down at him.  
  
"Okay, Zabuza-sensei. We'll keep the trouble-makers away from Gaara-chan." Iruka said cheerfully.  
  
"Gaara." Zabuza said, "That's his name to all of you ingrates. You will address him as Gaara. You to, Iruka, Kakashi. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Okay, we'll watch Gaara-sama." Kakashi said with an amused face. "Why don't you come down and show us somethings that you know from your old school."  
  
"Fine." Gaara said, making a sign with his hand and dissappeared and reappeared next to Kakashi. He sat on the floor and began to make rapid signs, "Desert Coffin." The cap on his gourd had been removed and in leeked out and around the boy's body, surrounding him and incasing him in a shield of sand. "Fight me Kakashi."  
  
"Fine." Kakashi said with a grin. "I won't use all of my strength, though."  
  
"Am I not a challenge to you, Sensei?" Gaara said making more movements with his hands and sent sand spikes shooting out of the floor barely missing Kakashi. "Don't take me lightly, sensei. I don't hold back." His coffin melted and reformed into three more Gaara's. All of them grinned and summoned up more sand. "Destroy him!" the taunted, making a giant wave of sand crash down on the teacher.  
  
"Time out!" Iruka yelled, rushing into the battle. "Are you alright Kakashi?"  
  
"Yeah, he's strong for a kid." Kakashi said with a grin. "Well, Gaara. We just won't have to go easy on you any more."  
  
"You weren't going easy on me, Sensei. You were testing me." Gaara said with a smirk as all of his sand lifted and slid into the gourd.  
  
The bell rang, signalling that it was time for lunch. 


	2. One

Smothered  
  
Gaara slumped in the tree he was sitting in, he had removed his gourd from his back and it was resting at the foot of the tree.  
  
He raised his head slightly, summoning sand from his gourd. "Take shape." he commanded, the sand he was holding formed into a small bird. "Go home and tell Hino to send me another gourd with sand from my home." the bird squaked and flew away.  
  
"Well, at least I'll get something more from my home land." he said looking at the ocean that was near his new school. "I can't believe it's been this long." he sighed, "I can't believe that it's been almost a year since I left the desert to seek the ocean.... I really miss them..."  
  
"How sweet, is Gaara homesick?" came a deep voice from below him.  
  
"Shut up, Zabuza. Like you would care." he growled, looking at the older man.  
  
"That was quite a performance you gave Kakashi this morning." the man said jumping into the tree with Gaara. "Was it true you used your coffin against him?"  
  
"Did you hear that I did?"  
  
"Yes. I did, Gaara." Zabuza said, he had situated himself in the branch next to his. "You could have killed him, why did you hold back?"  
  
"Because I could." he said sadly. "I didn't want to kill him like.... nevermind. Why are you bothering me anyways, Zabuza-sensei?" he asked, accenting 'sensei'.  
  
"You look hungry," he said, Gaara could tell he was smiling, his bandages bent slightly at the corners of his mouth. "and, you look as though you want to go back to hidden sand."  
  
"That's because I do, and I am a little hungry. I just don't want to face those mongrels, they'll probably hound me, asking how I 'almost beat Kakashi-sensei'." he said with disgust lining his voice.  
  
"Probably, but other students would've jumped at the chance to become famous for that." Zabuza said with a deep chuckle.  
  
"But I'm not one of those other students who don't take being a ninja seriously. I feel sorry for their homelands. They're probably going to be annihilated by one of the stronger ones anyway." he said looking into Zabuza's eyes. "Why did you take me into your home, Zabuza?"  
  
"Because you interest me and Haku." the man said with an amused face. "Plus, Haku would've been pissed if I just left you there on the street." he started to mimick Haku's voice, 'Dammit Zabuza! What if someone snatches him up like a prostitute looking for a good time?! I can't believe you would be so insinsitive to that boy, who's obviously in need!!'  
  
"Did he really say that about me?" Gaara asked, making a face.  
  
Zabuza raised his hands and said, "I swear it on my life."  
  
"I can't believe that Haku would say that about me!" Gaara said jumping out of the tree. He went to pick up his gourd.  
  
"I'll take that." Zabuza said hauling it over his shoulder. "Geez, what do you keep in here, rocks?"  
  
"Nope, just sand. Like always." Gaara said, laughing a bit. "I never did thank you two, did I?" he paused, looking at the older man who was strugling to carry his gourd. "Here, give me that back."  
  
"Gladly." the other man said holding it out to Gaara, who took it gracefully and put it around his shoulders. "and, No you didn't."  
  
"I will, eventually." Gaara said running up to the doors. "See you later, Zabuza!"  
  
The other man shook his hand in pain. "Geez, my sword doesn't even weigh as much as his sand gourd!" he shook his hand a few more times before going back into the building.  
  
Naruto was still in shock at what he saw, Kakashi, his teacher, was almost beat by a complete stranger!  
  
"Hey, bone-head. Why're you so quiet?" came Sasuke's taunt.  
  
"I can't get that... that boy out of my mind! It's driving me crazy." he said looking at Sasuke sadly. "I can't help it.... everytime I change the subject in my mind, it comes back to him.... trying to hurt Kakashi- sensei."  
  
"It's not like there's much for you to think about in the small brain of yours..." Sakura said, pausing to look up at Naruto before continuing to eat her rice. "Anyways, get over it. Kakashi-sensei is fine. Iruka-sensei is taking care of him."  
  
"Hey, here he comes." Sasuke said looking at the newcomer entering the lunch room.  
  
Gaara walked slowly up to the lunch line. It was almost empty, so he took his place and waited for his lunch.  
  
"What do you want to eat today?" asked the lunch server.  
  
"Rice." he said, opening his eyes wider.  
  
"Anything else?" she asked Gaara politely.  
  
"No, no thank you." the red-head said, minding his manners. 'Haku had been persistant in making me use them, so might as well start here.' he thought as he recieved his rice, he walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey! Over here! Come sit with us!" came a shout from his right.  
  
He turned to see three students that were in his first class. He nodded and walked over to them.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to sit with you? I figured that most of you would be scared of me by now." he mumbled to the trio.  
  
"Yes, now sit down." Sasuke said to the other boy. "What's your name, again?"  
  
"I am Gaara of the Sand."  
  
"Going from the left: Uchicha Sasuke next to him is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaara." she said happily.  
  
"Gaara!" came a high voice. "Gaara!"  
  
The boy mentioned turned his head to see Haku running towards him. When the other man came up he sat down next to him. "How's your first day going so far?"  
  
"Fine, it's not spectacular though." Gaara said looking at the girly figure next to him.  
  
"Awww. I'm sorry, sweetie. If you don't like it here, I won't force you to come back. It's just that your mother would've been proud if her only son went to the same school that she did. I think it's nice." Haku said smiling. "Have you seen Zabby-chan any today?"  
  
"Yup, in my first class and a short while ago. Why?" Gaara asked looking at the boy with a grin. He leaned closer and whispered to the boy, "You wanna jump his bones or something?"  
  
"Gaara! Such a mouth on you!" Haku said with a laugh. "But, you're right, sweetums. I leave you with your friends." he placed a kiss on the red-heads forhead. "Bye."  
  
"Wait til' you get home at least!" Gaara called to the retreating boy.  
  
"You know Haku-sensei personally?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"I live with him, nothing special." Gaara said turning his attention back to the three he was sitting with. "Zabuza's house, though."  
  
Naruto who had been quiet through the whole conversation finally added, "That's so cool! Is it any fun living with sensei's?"  
  
"I can be. Sometimes." Gaara said with a sad smile. "But when 'Zabby-chan' constantly teasing and bugging you...."  
  
"Zabby-chan?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Zabuza." Gaara said, looking directly at Sasuke, unnervingly. "Haku and I call him 'Zabby or Zabby-chan'."  
  
The bell rang, signalling that it was the end of lunch. 


End file.
